


сие есть Тело Мое

by no_confidence



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: события после первой встречи дэрила и иисуса (6х10)седьмого сезона не было, нигана не было, все хорошо(на самом деле писалось во времена шестого сезона и я решила подчистить закрома)





	

Дэрил не думал, что обретет Иисуса. И тем более не думал, что обретет Иисуса, который будет отсасывать ему во всю глубину своего блядского божественного рта.  
Сначала он думал о Рике. Нет, с самого начала он думал о том, как хорошо было бы избить этого дурацкого Иисуса до сотрясения мозга, чтобы его тошнило кровью, чтобы он не мог назвать свое имя. Потом до него снизошло озарение о том, что ублюдка можно было бы связать и кинуть на дно озера – того самого озера, на котором затонул тот проклятый грузовик. И далеко потом Дэрилу стало интересно, каковы на вкус губы этого Иисуса.

Он не был Риком. Он даже целовался совсем не как Рик – не то чтобы Дэрил знал, как целуется Рик, но он так часто себе это представлял, что ощущал это как в жизни. Рик бы целовался осторожно, от каждого его поцелуя по телу разливалось бы тепло, а щетина чуть-чуть царапала щеки и шею. Рик бы не торопился и дал Дэрилу все чего он заслуживает, но Рик предпочел дать все это Мишон.

Иными словами, Иисус был совсем другим. Их первый поцелуй получился случайным – Дэрил всего лишь хотел хорошенько врезать ему, но промахнулся, зато мелкий ублюдок не промахнулся. Он схватил его за шею и склонил к себе, чтобы не пришлось становиться на носочки.  
Борода была щекотной, а губы как Откровение Иоанна.  
\- Это благодарность за то, что вы не убили меня в нашу первую встречу, - ничуть не извиняющимся тоном говорит Иисус и довольно улыбается. – Или бы ты предпочел другой вид благодарности?  
Дэрил не успевает послать его на хуй потому что в дверях появляется Рик и, увидев пунцовое лицо Диксона, спрашивает, все ли в порядке.  
«В полном» - отвечает Дэрил и отталкивает Иисуса.

Позднее ему удается распробовать Иисуса. Поганец хорош, чертовски хорош и если сначала Дэрил пытался представлять Рика, то потом он бросил эту затею. Вряд ли Рик представлял его, целуя Мишон, верно?  
Все происходит спонтанно – также спонтанно, как и их первый поцелуй. Он не помнит, как Иисус опустился на колени и посмотрел на него снизу вверх, словно перед причащением. Дэрил поймал себя на мысли, что из-за этого дурацкого прозвища в его жизни теперь слишком много христианского дерьма и он даже не замечает это.  
Кажется, он уже делал это – слишком уж умело Иисус насаживается ртом на его член и иногда отрывается от этого занятия, чтобы посмотреть на то, как Дэрил задыхается.  
\- Я был серьезен насчет своей благодарности, - с лукавой улыбкой говорит Иисус и встает на носочки, чтобы уж совсем по-девчачьи поцеловать его в щеку.  
\- Прекрати вести себя как пидор, - с отвращением говорит Дэрил, стараясь не замечать, как место поцелуя приятно гудит, словно он несколько часов проспал на солнце.  
Иисус смеется и Дэрил наконец начинает понимать, что чувствуют религиозные люди.

**Author's Note:**

> Евангелие от Матфея  
> 26:26


End file.
